User blog:UltimateGohan98/Pipebomb
Over the last couple of months, I have been quite unhappy with my time here on DBZRP. And on October, 23rd, 2013, I reached my breaking point. Being jipped by Blala yet again. Then there is Tre who supposedly beat me in the WMAT, when I know for a fact that the fight was rigged. You see, I don`t hate you Blala. Hell, I don`t even dislike you, because you`re a whole lot better than most people I know. I hate the decisions you make and this whole idea that you think Tre is the best, when in fact that`s a lie. Because Ultimate is not the best or the so called "Goku" of the wiki...I am. I`m here day in and day out contributing to the wiki and putting all my efforts into it, trying to make it better. Yet my work or accomplishmemts are overshadowed and barely recognized. I have added The World`s Strongest, Planet Trade Organization, giving you the idea of race abilities, updated boss page, advertised to bring a handful of users here, and even learned how to calculate stupid battles. Hell, the wiki wouldn`t even be in the state it`s in today without me. And that`s not me being egotistical, because it`s a simple fact that is overlooked and barely noticed. Yet, even through all those achievements and contributions in rebirthing the wiki, the simple idea of be becoming a administrator is frowned upon because of a terrible excuse you give everytime. Everytime I climb that ladder of being a administrator or holding a little bit of power, you knock me down and I climb again to get the same response or action. How about I name all the things I`ve done here: # Helped the wiki come back from a state of no return, after dying with it`s 7th reboot. # Advertised or brought users such as 9K, Cam, Maroyasha, and a handful of others and believe it or not, even Tre. # Created Planet Trade Organization, allowing users to enjoy their own planet. # Created gravity rules and XP such as x50 and above. # Updated and revised the Bosses page # Brought you idea if users training at schools # Gave you idea of race abilities, including helping to make a few # Learned how to calculate battles after you clearly stated you`ll make me a administrator if I did # Continues to calculate users battles, even though it`s pointless. There are a handful of things right there that I have done. Yet, because of your so called way of doing what`s best for the wiki, I`m writing this blog now. And what just tickles me is how you know what is best for the wiki, even though you are not here 75% of the time. Dare I say, maybe even 85. You have rarely even once, came on with your own free will, without having a number of users who have to make Luka a messenger to try to get you on. And what`s even more funny is how you totally know what is best for the wiki, when it took about 7 or 8 reboot attempts to get the wiki back together. It took me a week to do what you couldn`t in a whole calander year, yet no matter how much I do, it pales in comparison to what others do in your eyes. Sure there is the occasional pat on the back or good job Gohan. But a good job is for a child who have just learned how to tie there shoes. Actually that`s a understatement because I`m pretty sure, they get more praise than I do. Moving on to a different subject, let`s talk about how Tre is somehow the center of the wiki, with 5 or so arcs, when in my last arc I was the villian for 90% of it. I have been here since September 20th, 2011, yet I have nothing to show for it. And not to bash Tre or anyone else, but I have done a hell of a lot more. Even if, some of my fellow users say, "Oh Gohan, you mean a lot here", or "You are important to the wiki". When the simple fact is that my "importance" to the wiki has been up for awhile now. I was the guy who spinned the wheel to keep the wiki moving forward, but now I`m just a spoke on that wheel. And it`s just gonna keep spinning whether I`m here or not. It`s as if my interest in DBZ was drained out of frustration here on DBZRP. And after a lot of you read this, you`re probably gonna think I`m whining or bishing, and hey, if you hate me, that`s cool, if you like me, that`s cool too. Because a lot of you call me arrogant or egotistical when I brag about my characters such as Natch or Ace. But since those are the only accomplishments that seem to get recognition, I`m gonna brag my a*s off. Because I deserve to brag, and bragging helps me look back and smile over what I have accomplished. Whether it`s on the wiki or Irl. Now there`s that question that everyone will probably ask, and that question is, "Am I leaving?" The answer to that question is simply I don`t know. But I have planned to take a hiatus for awhile and immensly decrease my activity. And no, this isn`t because of me losing to Tre. That was just the feather that broke the camels back. This is about 5-6 months of pent of anger and frustration toward this place that I need to leave from. And after a few months I`m probably won`t be expected back until early to mid January. As said before, I`m sorry if I`m leaving with a bad taste in everyone`s mouth, and I don`t want to leave. But my best bet is that. So after my match at WMAT, I am taking leave, and I do hope that my love for Dbz and Dbzrp returns, and as do I. All I can say to wrap this up is, Goodbye for now. Category:Blog posts